Of Dreams and Musings
by Himitchen
Summary: A series of unrelated oneshots of Haru/Tadashi, Haru/Hiro pairings. SLASH -Info in the first Chapter- Accepting Prompts
1. Info

Well, I've been in a funk for a while now :/ I really missed writing but my muse is a little angry at me :(

Let's see if this helps me to write again :)

So, I was thinking for some time of making a series of BH6 oneshots of Haru/Tadashi, Haru/Hiro, or maybe others, everyone needs some loving :3 _(Always Slash not Gender Swap of any kind)  
_

This series is made specially to expand my creativity challenging myself and to interact with the other users, reviewers and readers. I hope we will get along.

Just make sure to leave some info in the comments, choose one for each of the below (rate, one or two prompts, supernatural yes or no, and if you want this story to be in a normal setting or not.

For example, these are some of the ones that I'll be willing to do: _(they are only examples, I normally accept any prompt but there are some that I won't do)_

 **ºRate:** T, M, Explicit (Yes, I'll be willing to make some but only in some cases. _Nothing non-consensual_. Or really heavy BDSM, like power play. I have nothing against BDSM, it just makes me feel uncomfortable.)

 **ºPrompts examples:** Mpreg, Crossdressing, DeathFic/Character Death, Tattoo, Scars, A/B/O Dynamics, Soulmates, etc. Just leave what you want in the comments (two-three prompts max)

 **ºSupernatural** (Yes or No) and what creature you want. Specify which character is the one with supernatural abilities/powers. These are the ones I'm willing to use, maybe I will use others if prompted: Vampire, Werewolf, Kitsune, Neko, Angel, Demon, Mermen (maybe), Dragon ( _shapeshifter not bestiality_ )

 **ºSetting:** Modern, Edo period.

 _ **º** If you want _a oneshot _based on a_ _song leave the title and artist. If you want you can also leave a phrase or verse of a song or a book/quote you want for the story to be based on._

 **Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: Haru gets trapped in the fire and Tadashi goes to get him. Not being able to take him out of the burning building, he decides to stay with him.**

 ** **Prompt: T Rate, Major Character Death (be warned)****

 ** **Pairing: Haru/Tadashi****

 **I was listening to 'Everything' by Lifehouse and it just flowed... even the tears :'(  
**

* * *

"Wake up. Wake up." A voice murmured over the crackling of the flames, between the flames. "Wake up. Wake up."

"It's a dream. It's only a dream. It has to be." He kept repeating over and over again trying to deceive himself, it surely was all a dream, a nightmare more like, he will wake up soon enough on his bed and Tadashi will be there next to him, telling him how stupid he was to be this shaken by a nightmare, he wanted to believe that but the pain in his legs as they were crushed by a steel girder told him otherwise. "Please. Wake up."

"Haru!" He suddenly heard. "Haru! Where are you?!"

"Tadashi?" He mumbled facing the source of the voice, blinking rapidly; the smoke and the heat were making his vision blurry. "Please don't."

"Don't come near." He stated when he saw him rushing towards him.

"I'm going to take you out of here." He said inspecting the bar.

"I can't! My legs are stuck!" Haru exclaimed, tears flowing. "Please! Leave!"

"I won't leave you here!" He yelled above the crackling of the flames and tried to lift the steel bar. "You can't-!" Haru hollered in pain and Tadashi left it as it was and stared at him worriedly. Kneeling next to him, he brushed Haru's hair out of his face.

"Please… just leave me." He whispered taking hold of his hands. "Hiro needs you. Cass needs you. Don't do this. Please." He stared into his eyes. "Leave while you can."

Tadashi shook his head frantically. "I can't. I can't and I won't." He took his hand tightly into his. "We made a promise, remember?" He asked. "For better or for worse, we'll always be together."

Haru let out a watery laugh. "Those are wedding vows. I don't remember that promise."

"Well, I said that now." He insisted. "Would you?" Tadashi started and pulled a little box out of his pocket. "Would you marry me?"

Haru stared at him incredulously, face damp in tears. "This is not-"

"Would you marry me?" He asked again, staring intently into his eyes.

"Yes." He whispered, nodding, tears falling. "Yes."

Tadashi opened the box and pulled one of the rings out.

"I…" He started and took a deep breath, blinking the tears away. "I love you…" He said, taking his hand. "You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had." He lifted his hand and laid a kiss on the top as Haru took a shaky breath. "With this ring, I promise to love and cherish you, to be the one that will hold your smiles and tears, to help you light your path... for now and forever." He recited as he slowly placed the ring on his finger. The ring fitted snugly.

Haru stared at it for a few seconds and slowly took the other ring, taking Tadashi's hand.

He smiled, looking into his eyes, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "I love you." He started. "For all that you are, all that you have been, and all that you're yet to be." He took a shaky breath and continued. "I promise to love and cherish you, to be the one…" His voice shook. "that will hold your smiles and tears," Tadashi gripped his hand in comfort and he smiled gratefully, returning the gesture. "to help you light your path… for now… and forever." He placed the ring on his finger.

Tadashi lifted a hand and wiped his tears and soot, caressing his cheek. "I love you." He whispered, placing their foreheads together.

Blinking away his tears, Haru gripped the back of his head tightly. "I love you."

 _'Is this how we are going to die?'_ Haru thought.

Tadashi slowly pulled away and placed his lips on top of his in a desperate kiss. The kiss wasn't filled with passion, it was filled with remorse and longing.

He couldn't see Tadashi's face, but he knew that he was crying. He didn't want to let others know when he was feeling vulnerable. He never cried in front of him but he sometimes used to hold him tight and won't let him see his face.

He could taste the salt of the tears. He didn't know whose tears they were, and he honestly didn't care. The only thing he could do was hold him trying to give any kind of comfort.

He slowly pulled away to look at him in the eye. He wasn't surprised to see that there were tears in his eyes, both of them have been crying it didn't matter anymore. He kissed the tears away and whispered sweet nothings. Repeating over and over how much he loved him.

And then an explosion.

* * *

 **AN: *clears throat* Please don't kill me. I was suffering when I wrote this…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary: Haru couldn't wait to meet his partner, the one who shared his true name. After a mishap involving a student in trouble, Haru finds out that when helping someone out, most of the times you're helping yourself. (lame I know :P)  
**

 **Prompt:** ** **Rate T,** Loveless AU, True Name, Meeting, High School**

 **Pairing: Haru/Tadashi**

* * *

Glancing at the small crowd at the back of the classroom, he curiously tilted his head a little to get a good look of what was going on and quickly understood what was happening.

He had noticed recently on how some of his fellow classmates, one by one, were starting to lose their ears.

He didn't get it.

Losing their ears when losing their virginity… letting everyone know that they were now an adult. He couldn't help but find it a bit mortifying.

He watched silently as the most recent adults were approached by their friends and classmates, congratulating them.

Where they really in love?

He wanted more than just a promise of love. Promises tend to be broken one way or another. He wanted something real, something certain.

Glancing at the name adorning his right inside wrist, he lightly trailed a finger against the mark, blushing.

 _Cherished_.

Just reading it made him blush non-stop.

He wanted that. He wanted to feel special. To be precious to someone. To be cherished.

As wonderful as it sounded, it also terrified him.

What if he wasn't what his partner expected? What if he disappointed him?

He was pulled out of his thoughts when one of his classmates leaned on his desk. "What are you looking at?"

He didn't have enough time to hide the name and she squealed excitedly when she saw it.

"Aww, I'm so jealous." She cooed and pulled the neck of her shirt a little, showing her name. "Mine is Heartless. What is that supposed to mean?" She grumbled.

He just stared not knowing what to say until another girl added. "That you are unlucky, maybe."

"You are so mean!"

"How do you think your partner will be?" The first girl asked, staring at him.

"Um, I-"

Just then the school bell resonated, marking the end of classes.

 _'Saved by the bell.'_ He thought, quietly picking his books and placing them in his bag. As he was heading to the door he was approached by Miss Shinonome. She was his favorite teacher. She was really nice and she was the only teacher who still kept her ears and he admired her for that.

"Yes, miss?"

"Before you go, would you take these files to the principal, please?"

He nodded and took them. "Yes, no problem."

* * *

The trip to the principal's office was uneventful.

On his way to his locker to pick up his books he noticed an older guy in the hall cornering a student. Taking a closer look he saw that the kid was no other than the Hamada prodigy.

Glancing around, he didn't notice anyone else, he had to do something.

Breathing deeply he approached, the grip on his bag firm.

"Hey, you!" He called. "What are you trying to do with him?!"

"Fuck off." He grunted.

Rude.

"Okay, I'm going to try again." He said, smiling innocently. "Leave the kid alone."

"Or what? Are you going to cry for virgin teacher?" The guy sneered.

That did it.

He bristled, tail swishing angrily. "I'll teach you some respect you little bastard?!" He hissed throwing his bag full-force towards the guy that was holding the kid against the wall, hitting him squarely in the face throwing him out of balance and sending him to the ground, out cold.

* * *

Seated outside of the Principal's office he glanced at the moving clock hands and sighed with his head thrown back closing his eyes momentarily. Opening his eyes he glanced at the kid he helped. He was silent since the attack. He was starting to get worried.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The kid blinked and looked at him. "Uh, yes." He said quietly and then added, "Thanks for helping me," And averted his eyes again.

"It's okay. I'm Haru. Who was that guy?"

"I'm Hiro." He replied. "Someone who I unknowingly messed with and he wanted me to pay."

Haru snorted. "Yeah, that happens." He glanced at the clock again.

"What did you throw him, anyway?" Hiro asked curiously. "That bag had to be too heavy if it knocked him off so easily."

"Oh, this little book over there." He grinned, showing him an old Latin Dictionary. It wasn't little at all.

"Latin?" Hiro asked confusedly. "But there isn't a Latin class in this school."

"I know. It's just to pass time." He replied, flipping through the pages, tail moving calmly.

Hiro just continued to stare at him and looked up when he heard footsteps. "Oh God." He mumbled, shrinking on his seat.

Haru looked at him curiously then at the person that approached them. He was older than him and wasn't wearing a uniform. A graduate?

Noticing the presence of ears and tail he couldn't help but stare as it was strange to see someone his age that still had them.

"Oh God, indeed. Imagine my surprise when I come looking for my little brother and he isn't in the entrance but in the principal's office instead." He said with his arms crossed over his chest. "Where you picking fights again? Should I call Aunt Cass?"

Hiro just kept looking at the floor, his ears low in embarrassment.

"Excuse me." Haru started as he stood and glanced down when the stranger's eyes were fixed on him. "I-I was there. He didn't do anything wrong. Some guy tried to attack him."

"Attack? Hiro, are you okay?" He asked worriedly, checking him over for injuries.

"I'm fine." He said trying to pull his brother's hands from his face.

"It was an older student. I don't know how he got in." He explained. "I'm Haru." He introduced himself.

"Tadashi, I'm his brother." He said and offered his hand in greeting.

Reaching out to shake his hand, Haru felt a shiver ran through him as soon as their hands touched. Glancing up to see if he had felt it too, he noticed him looking at his name without letting go of his hand.

"Cherished." He spoke in a hushed, awed whisper, as he stared at the mark.

"W-what?" Haru startled.

Hiro stared at them, perplexed. "Um, guys?"

Lifting his gaze to meet Haru's, he was about to speak when the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them.

Startled, Haru blinked out of his stupor and looked at the newcomer noticing that it was his uncle and quickly pulled his hand away, pulling down his sleeve hiding his name. "H-hey, Sirius." Haru started, looking at him embarrassedly. "How are you doing?" He asked innocently but his ears and tail betrayed him, as they couldn't stop twitching.

Sirius just stared at him, unfazed.

Haru cleared his throat nervously. "I can explain."

"Please, do."

"Okay. There was a student harassing another and someone had to do something about it."

"And it had to be you precisely."

"Well, yes, I was the only one there." He easily explained. "And…" He trailed off, glancing at his side and pulled Hiro closer to him.

"This is Hiro; he was the kid I helped." Haru started.

"And this… boy over here?" Sirius requested glancing at Tadashi.

"He is Tadashi, Hiro's brother."

"And he was touching you why…?" Sirius drawled, lifting an eyebrow.

Haru blushed deeply not knowing what to tell him.

"Sir," Tadashi intervened. "this is, um, a little hard to explain."

"Explain what?" Sirius frowned.

"I'm…" He trailed off glancing at Haru from the corner of his eye and lifted his right sleeve exposing his wrist. The word _Cherished_ standing out in his skin proudly.

"Oh my," Hiro muttered in the background.

Haru stared at him, astonished. "That's- you're-"

"Haru we're leaving." Sirius said suddenly, taking a hold of Haru's arm and started to pull him.

"Sirius! Wait!"

"I said we're leaving."

"Sir!" Tadashi called behind them, halting Sirius.

"Let me prove myself."

Haru looked at Sirius, his eyes begging him for a chance to be able to know this boy and Sirius took a deep breath giving in and nodded.

"But I'll be present in every moment, you hear?"

"Yes," Haru nodded quickly. "thank you, Sirius."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

"I can't believe it," Hiro muttered on their way home.

Tadashi glanced at him confused. "Eh? What?"

"That you finally meet your partner and that it was that guy!" He exclaimed and then crossed his arms, pouting. "It's not fair." He muttered.

That made him pause. "Not fair?" He asked.

"Yeah, I actually like him." Hiro paused thoughtful and hummed. "Who knows? I might steal him from you." He said and ran, leaving a sputtering Tadashi behind him.

* * *

 **AN: So, I haven't watched Loveless or read the manga... hope I didn't messed it too much XP**

 **This story ended being much longer than I thought.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary: What kind of person gets jealous of a cat?**

 **Prompt: Rated T ('coz words), Humor, Jealousy… I think :/**

 **Pairing: Haru/Tadashi**

* * *

He had to get himself checked. What kind of person gets jealous of a cat?

It wasn't Haru's fault that he loved squishy, fluffy and round things… and Mochi fitted in all of these things.

But he knew.

That damned fur ball knew what he was doing.

Unknowing of the battle of wills happening around him, Haru was currently sleeping soundly on his bed.

He could guarantee that the little fur ball was smirking at him! The damned fleabag…

As soon as he entered in 'his' room, he noticed Haru's sleeping form on his bed. It had been a common occurrence lately, both of them being too tired from school and work that they fell asleep at the nearest soft surface.

But as he neared the bed, the 'furball' - and I am calling him that because that thing wasn't Mochi. Mochi was a sweet, cute, cuddly purring ball of goodness. That thing currently on the bed next to Haru wasn't any of these things.

He was mean, territorial, and a big pain on Tadashi's neck.

The _demon_ decided that the bed - and Haru, for that matter - was his territory and he won't let him get near! Every time he tried to approach the bed, he would hiss and try to scratch him.

After receiving another scratch he decided that it was enough. That thing will go down. He growled lowly, without looking away from Mochi's eyes.

The monster creeped closer to Haru's side, rubbing himself against him, all the while staring at him smugly as if saying: _'Now he's mine. Fuck off.'_

That's it. No more belly rubs, chin rubs, and forget of even getting near his bed. Let Hiro deal with the attention seeker. His room is going to be forbidden for that fur ball for a long time.

He grabbed a pillow that fell from the bed and threw it towards the monster, hitting him and making it fall from the bed. Mochi retreated downstairs but not before hissing loudly and fluffing his tail menacingly.

Tadashi huffed. _'Let's see how menacing you are after I make Cass take you to the vet to get 'fixed''_

"Hm? Tadashi, you are back." Haru mumbled and incorporated a little on the bed, with his palms keeping him upward.

Sitting on the bed he drowsily rubbed his face. "What happened? I thought I heard a cat... was that Mochi?"

"Um, yes. He was... a little angry at me because I didn't let him get in the bed." He said, lightly touching the back of his hand where one of Mochi's scratches was starting to itch.

"That's- he scratched you?!" Haru exclaimed astonished, grabbing his hand. "He never got this angry before, that I remember."

"Yeah, I think it was the hormones." "He won't be near for the time being, he's probably soothing his ego." Tadashi replied, smirking to himself. Haru just stared at him and shook his head.

"If I didn't knew better I would say that you are jealous of a cat." Haru snorted, lying back on the bed. "But that's absurd."

"Heh, right…" Tadashi trailed off, glaring when he noticed a shadow on the stairs. Getting on his feet, he closed the shōji door.

"Get over there. I want cuddles." Haru mumbled, raising his arms motioning him to get closer.

As soon as Tadashi approached the bed he was pulled down and he was encountered with Haru's arms wrapping around his torso. He could only watch as Haru rubbed his face happily against his shirt.

"Are you preparing to go back to sleep?" he asked incredulously.

"Yep." Haru replied, raising an eyebrow daring him to say something.

Tadashi just cleared his throat. "Just making sure."

"Glad we understand each other." Haru grinned and kissed his chin.

* * *

 _'He had to get himself checked. He really had to.'_ He thought as he crossed his bedroom door staring at the figures currently resting on his bed.

He shouldn't be jealous of his own brother for sleeping next to Haru... right?


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary: After the accident at the Institute, Tadashi managed to survive the fire suffering from serious burns, ending in a comatose state.**

 **Prompts: Rate T, Comatose, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing: Haru/Tadashi**

* * *

"Hey, how are you doing?" Haru greeted as he crossed the door. "It's starting to get cold." He started as he drew near the window. "Autumn is right around the corner." Haru smiled moving the curtains aside, letting the sun in. "I've always loved autumn. The colors, the falling leaves, just staying at home," He gave a laugh, "sleeping as much as I wanted."

Soon his laughter died down when he glanced back at the figure in the hospital bed.

It had become some sort of habit. Everyday he came to the hospital, at this same room, and babbled nonsenses.

He took a seat in the chair next to it and reached for his hand.

"It's been two months already, y'know?" He started and smiled at him. "Aunt Cass is still working at the café and it's going great lately. And Hiro…" He sighed, "he started working on a new project and he won't tell me what it is." He frowned. "I promise to check on him, lest he makes something dangerous."

"I-" He paused and cleared his throat, "I'm doing fine. I've been going to school as usual. Luna says hello by the way."

Glancing at Tadashi's face he felt his eyes starting to burn thinking how he had been so close to lose him.

He had suffered third-degree burns in a result of the fire at the Institute. The doctors said that he was lucky he survived.

A mask covered his mouth helping him breathe and he was wrapped in so many bandages there was hardly any skin to be seen. He could barely see his lower face because of them.

The beeping sound of the machines was a relief to him. It was the silence what overwhelmed him. He was terrified that at any moment the beeping would cease and with it Tadashi's life.

Tadashi didn't deserve any of this, he thought, tightening his grip on Tadashi's hand.

He wanted to scream and cry at how unfair it all was but he always stopped himself. _'What would Tadashi say if he saw him like this? What would he think about him?'_

He couldn't lose hope. He had to be strong for him, for Cass, for Hiro.

If Sirius saw him wavering he'll definitely forbid him his visits and right now he couldn't bear to not see him, the fear too strong. He could not allow himself to show weakness in front of him.

Raising Tadashi's hand to his lips, he softly kissed his knuckles, feeling tears stinging his eyes again.

"I need you to wake up. I'll wait but you better wake up, you heard?" he half-joked, wiping any trace of tears. "I'll come here as much as I can but you have to be strong and wake up." Haru said as he gently touched the bandaged head.

 _'I will try to be strong for the both of us.'_ He vowed himself, moving his free hand to grasp the ring hanging from the chain on his neck as he softly hummed a tune, gently holding Tadashi's hand for the rest of the visit.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey there. This was made to let you all know that I'm still alive and working on my stories. I was going to update this yesterday as to surprise you all but it required some edits.**

 **Prompts: Rate T, Fluff, Romance, Mpreg**

 **Pairing: Haru/Tadashi**

* * *

"I'm home." Tadashi called out as he started to take his shoes off.

He heard a clatter and then a "Welcome home!" from his husband. "Dinner should be ready soon; until then, why don't you take a shower?"

He stood on the doorway for a few minutes, basking in the sight of his husband dancing around the kitchen. The smell of his cooking along with the sweet scent that was purely Haru's made things to him.

Haru hummed as he felt a pair of hands on his hips and a warm body pressing against his back. "What are you doing?" He asked quietly, letting out a sigh as he felt a pair of lips on his neck.

"Why don't you accompany me?"

"I'm trying to make dinner. It's going to burn if you keep doing that."

"I think it could wait for a few minutes." Tadashi mumbled against his neck as he laid open mouthed kisses on his neck.

"A tempting offer," He let out a breathy moan as he tried to focus back on the stove. "but I can't."

He could feel Tadashi pouting against his neck. Sighing, he put the stove on low heat before turning around. "Don't make that face." He mumbled, placing both hands on his cheeks and squeezed his cheeks a little. "Why the sudden... urge?"

"I just feel like it. We've been busy and rarely see each other anymore." He mumbled, resting his face on Haru's palms, enjoying their warmth. "Was it wrong?"

"It's just that I don't remember you being this..." He paused, searching for the right word. "…straightforward." He finally said, avoiding his eyes.

Tadashi stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "You were going to say horny, isn't it?"

"...No?" Ashamed, he murmured hesitantly receiving a low chuckle in return and a light press on his lips. "I can't believe that you still blush at these things."

Haru pouted, his blush deepening. "Don't mock me. I can't help it." Tadashi just kissed him deeply, making him groan a little and returned the kiss.

Haru, being too focused on the kiss, didn't even notice that he was being pushed towards the counter until his back collided against it, and Tadashi lifted him to sit on top of it. "I'm not complaining. I like it." Tadashi breathed against his neck. "Especially when trying to discover how far that blush can go."

"A-alright! Time out!" Haru squeaked at the feel of hands making their way on his skin and hastily pushed him away. "I ask a time out!"

"I'm sorry." Tadashi looked abashed.

That wasn't his normal self. He was being a bit pushy, almost like- He stopped at his thoughts and checked on his mate's eyes. They were a bit darker than normal with something almost primal.

"It's my scent, isn't it?"

"A little, yes." He admitted with a slight nod.

"I didn't notice that I was giving pheromones. Damn it." He groused out, ruffling his hair in annoyance.

"It's not that bad, I mean you can always take your suppresants, right?"

He sighed. "I can't right now. I was supposed to take it yesterday. I completely forgot."

Moving slightly, Tadashi turned off the stove and then pulled one of the nearest chair taking him closer until Haru sat in his lap. "Would it be bad? We've talked about having kids."

"I do want them but we are always busy. Who would take care of them?" He mumbled pressing his face on his mate's neck, taking in his scent. "I don't want to lose my job and I won't ask you to leave yours, I know how much it means to you."

"I can always ask to move my schedule so I can be home. They won't be alone. They will have a great-aunt and many aunts and uncles that will love and care for them."

Smiling he cuddled to his chest, nuzzling his neck. "Cass is probably going to spoil them."

"Probably."

"She was asking, you know?" Haru started. "Everytime she came over or when I went to the cafe, she kept asking 'when are you guys going to have kids?'" He hummed. "I keep telling her that we were going to wait a few years."

They were silent for a while just basking on the scent of each other until Haru suddenly asked, "How many?"

"How many what?" Tadashi asked.

Haru turned on his lap and straddled him placing his arms around his neck. "How many kids do you want?" He smiled softly.

Tadashi hid his face on his neck and mumbled.

"What? I didn't understand you."

"Five kids."

"Five..." He trailed off and then he burst out laughing at his husband's embarrassed expression.

Tadashi pouted at being laughed at and again pressed his face against his neck. Chuckling a little, Haru pulled away and cupped his mate's face and kissed his nose.

Nuzzling his nose against Tadashi's, he pressed a lingering kiss on his lips. "How about we start with one and then see what happens?" He said before standing from his lap.

"W-what about dinner?"

"Dinner can wait. Now, about that shower though..." He trailed off with a coy smile and gave him a sideway glance before he sauntered upstairs.

He stood there entranced in the sway of his hips before he shook himself out of his stupor and rushed after him.

 **.oOo.**

Now, two months later, at their monthly family dinner, they were getting ready to tell Cass the good news. She was going to be ecstatic.


End file.
